


Types of Love

by Madizenmadi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madizenmadi/pseuds/Madizenmadi
Summary: Small drabble about how Gilbert feels about Ivan
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Types of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was up at 3AM and browsing pinterest when I saw different types of love in Greek and like.. I just had to write a small fluffy drabble of Gilbert being in love with Ivan

Four words to address every type of love. Gilbert felt it all for that one man: that one man, sitting on the floor, legs crossed, and making kissy faces at their cat, laughing brightly when the feline paws at him. 

Agápe: an unconditional love. A love that will forever burn in his heart for the man in front of him. Gilbert will love Ivan at his best and at his worst; on his bright and sunny days and his dark and grueling days. Gilbert will love Ivan when he makes stupid mistakes, horrible decisions, and evil choices when he's blinded in whatever emotion that overtakes his mind, be it grief, desperation, envy, or even just ignorance. When Gilbert says his love for the Russian is unconditional, he means it. There will never be a single moment, a single argument, a single doubt that could possibly make Gilbert stop loving Ivan. Not even a brief second could take away that feeling, that certainty that surpasses eternal time and mortal mistakes. 

Éros: romantic love. It's the urge to take Ivan's face in his hands and hold his body to his when he smiles. It's the need to kiss his round cheek when the Russian does something silly and follows it with an embarrassed remark to downplay the adorable action. It's the want to hold Ivan's hand when they walk through town and let everyone know that the smiling ray of sunshine beside him was his lover, his smiling ray of sunshine. Éros is the feeling Gilbert has in his stomach when he sees Ivan's features in the light, be it from the moon or a fire. It's the itch in his hands to touch the Russian's soft skin, to be as close as possible with the man in every way: mentally, spiritually, physically. Gilbert is not a man of romance, but when he sees Ivan, that romantic love overtakes him. Sometimes, he can't breathe from the intensity of it, but that doesn't matter. Gilbert would happily trade every breath of air in his lungs for the ability to hold Ivan's lips with his own. 

Philia: it's affectionate and platonic. Ivan is Gilbert's best friend. Ivan is the man who Gilbert spills his secrets to, his fears, his hopes, his desires. Ivan knows everything about Gilbert, just as Gilbert knows everything about Ivan. They'll spend hours sitting around in silence, just comfortable in each other's presence. They'll get drunk and stumble all over each other with no remorse. They'll have meaningless arguments about who can make better animal noises, and then feel no shame because there's no other person they're more comfortable with than each other. Meetings will pass with nothing done between the two except affectionate hands held together, thumbs moving subconsciously across familiar skin. Dinner will pass with useless banter and loving words they've each heard a million times over. Simple stares so powerful can be exchanged across a room and will only be described as a connection so strong, no words are needed to understand the communication. That's Gilbert's affectionate love in his best friend. 

Storge: a love between families. A natural, instinctual love. Gilbert always feels a tug towards Ivan, even when he doesn't know he is present. Gilbert doesn't believe in magic, but he believes in fate and the universe working in an odd way when it came to he and Ivan. Ivan is his family. Ivan is his home. Ivan is his everything. When Gilbert is faced with a particularly strong decision, his instincts always shift to what Ivan would think, what Ivan would do. He thinks of how his actions could possibly affect Ivan. He thinks he could never hurt Ivan, just as he could never hurt his own brother. The love was just too strong. He feels it in his blood, in his heart, in his very soul and presence. Ivan may not be his family by blood, but Gilbert will always feel like he is, because what Gilbert feels for Ivan is stronger than blood. At this point, he'd say it's instinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh I love them. Thank you, random pinterest post for the idea
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕


End file.
